


Phantom

by mr-tinkle (Shinnypichu88)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira just wants to be praised, Akira talks to himself, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Morgana is a clever cat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryuji's salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnypichu88/pseuds/mr-tinkle
Summary: Akira never confronted Kamoshida after Shiho's suicide attempt. He had to much to loose, and decided to play it safe. Because of this, the endgame will change. Will this result in a somewhat happy ending for the tragic wildcard? or will it end with an even bigger tragedy?





	1. Disclaimer...

_This story is a work of fiction._   
  
_Similarities between characters or events to persons_   
_living or dead in your world are purely coincidental._   
  
_Only those who have agreed to the above_   
_have the privilege of partaking in this story._   
  
_Reading beyond this point means, you agree to these terms._   
  
_The contract is sealed._   
  
_This world is not as it should be._   
_It's filled with distortion,_   
_and "ruin" can no longer be avoided._   
  
_Those who oppose fate and desire change..._   
_From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters._   
  
_Akira Kurusu..._   
_Akechi Goro..._   
  
_They are the Tricksters..._   
  
_Now is their time to rise against the abyss of distortion._


	2. April Fifteen: For What A Nail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira makes a vow.

**[4/15] Friday: Yongen-Jaya Backstreets; After School**

 

Akira was exhausted.  
  
It wasn't like he didn't agree with Ryuji. Kamoshida was an awful adult that needed to be stopped, and a change of heart seemed like the perfect way to accomplish that. However, he'd be in for it if he went ahead and confronted Kamoshida like Ryuji wanted. The man knew the position he was in, and barging into his office was the perfect excuse to report Akira to the police. They'd take the side of the olympic medalist volleyball coach over the delinquent transfer student any day.

He was angry too, but they couldn't be rash here! All they needed to do was take his treasure, there was no need to confront or demand anything from the man!  
  
Ryuji had, unsurprisingly, called him a coward and stalked off without a word. Mishima had reluctantly followed. That had been the last time Akira had seen him, but rumor had it that the two were getting expelled at the next board meeting.  
  
Ugh, he just wanted to go home, but the attic was his home now.  
  
It was his safe space.  
  
"I finally found you! It was a lot of trouble tracking you down!"  
  
Akira nearly jumped out of his skin, where'd that voice come from?!  
  
"Down here."  
  
"I must be hallucinating, there's a cat talking to me."  
  
"I'm not a cat, i'm Morganna! It hasn't even been a day since we last spoke!"  
  
"I know, I was hoping if I pretended I didn't recognize you, then you'd leave."  
  
"I'm not your idiot friend!"  
  
"He's not so bad..."  
  
"He's getting expelled!"  
  
"You are right about that."  
  
"Why do you think that is?! How dare you just run out on me like that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's my line! What happened to stealing Kamoshida’s treasure?!"  
  
"It's not so simple!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No, it's not! If I went in guns blazing like Sakamoto-san seems to have done, I wouldn’t have to worry about expulsion, that bastard could have just called the police! I’d have been locked up faster than I could say Arsene!" Akira replied. He was glad the ca-Morgana had confronted him here, in the backstreets, away from prying eyes. He wasn't that far from Cafe Leblanc, and he didn't need people thinking he was crazy on top of having a criminal record.  
  
"Hmm, those sound like excuses. Although, I can see your point. I'd be bad if you were arrested before we could even secure the treasure…" Morganna muttered "Nevertheless, I don't agree with your choice. You're a persona user for a reason! You're just going to give it up?"  
  
"..." If he was honest, the thought of stealing treasure in an alternate world, and fighting shadows did excite him, but… “It’s not that I want to give up, it's just that I don’t want anyone knowing I was involved...”  
  
"That sounds cowardly! What happened to the confident boy from the palace!"

“I told you, it’s not that easy. Ryuji and Mishima aren’t in the same position as me. No one at that school wants me around, and they know it’s over for me if I get expelled. If those two go and piss Kamoshida off, then that’s all they have to worry about. If I do it, I have to worry about staying a free man on top of expulsion.”    
  
"..." Morganna frowned, it seemed his prefered leader really was in a bad predicament. "Well then, how about we make a deal? We can take care of Kamoshida, and I can ensure that you aren't at any risk!"  
  
"..."  
  
"You'll barely be involved! Only me and Ryuji know your identity, so i'll keep quiet in front of Lady Ann, i'll make him do so too… However, we can’t do it with just the three of us..."  
  
Akira noticed one particular detail in Morgana’s explanation. "there's another one? Wait... The other one's Takamaki!?"  
  
"you figured it out like that?!"  
  
"It's not that hard, Ann's not really a common name… And you were so smitten with her cognition at the castle..."  
  
"I see..." Morgana had underestimated him, he was a lot more perceptive, and paid quite a bit of attention to detail. He knew he’d made the correct choice! He couldn’t afford to lose him before he even got started with his master plan!  
  
"Right... and what do you get out of this?"  
  
"I already told you!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah, you think you're human..."  
  
"Yes! Wait... Think?! I am human, did you think I was a monster cat too? you did didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!"  
  
"I'm sorry for thinking with my eyes!"  
  
"Well, as long as you're sorry."  
  
"Was there a point to your deal or not."  
  
"Hold on, I was getting to that!" Morganna snapped "Anyway, I need someone to take care of me while i'm in this world, that being said I nominated you."  
  
"Why!"  
  
"You're interesting, it's not everyday you run into a persona user. On top of that, you’re also adaptable, and clever. You're… Unique. I can sense great things will come to me if I stay by your side."  
  
"Aw, so you think i'm special?" Akira bashfully replied. It was a little embarrassing to be hearing praise, but praise was praise!  
  
"Wow, you fluster easy."  
  
"Wait, but I live in a cafe... I'm pretty sure the boss won't accept you... Don't cats violate some sort of health code laws..."  
  
"For real?!" Morganna was panicking now, Akira was his only real option! He couldn't go with Lady Ann, a gentleman like him sleeping under the same roof as an unmarried lady was unacceptable! Ryuji was a no go either (Even if he could take him, Morgana was sure they'd get along like cats and dogs.) "Then just sneak me in! I can avoid being seen on my own! All I need is food, water, a litter box, and a safe place to sleep!"  
  
Akira wasn't sure... This seemed like it could come back to bite him...  
  
"You can't abandon me again!? Look at this face, does this look like the face of a regular allycat to you!?"  
  
but... He'd just felt so guilty though!  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt…"  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
"But you still haven't told me what I get out of this deal…"  
  
"I'm pretty sure the answers i'm looking for lie at the bottom of Mementos."  
  
"ok,  just ignore me then... Wait, what's a Mementos?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I should be told now..."  
  
"but it's getting late... Don't you think you should go back home and sleep?"  
  
"I'm not tired though..."  
  
"Then I'll tell you about it once I've made myself comfortable, it's a lot to go over!"  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll take you home. Get in the bag!"  
  
"Wait, what?! No, sto-!"

It wasn’t animal abuse if it was sentient was it?

 

**[4/15] Friday: Cafe Leblanc; Evening**

 

He was greeted with a command the moment he entered the shop.  
  
"The shops still open. Go upstairs!" Sojiro sure was hard on him. He noticed a woman dressed in  punk rock clothes sitting at one of the counters. Was this woman just a regular, or was she a girlfriend? It was wasn't it! Shame on him, bringing a girlfriend to work while there was a minor present.

He hoped to god they never got funky on the mattress upstairs.  
  
**_The way you make things up on the fly for a false sense of entertainment is sad. It seems the cats deal might benefit us after all..._ **  
  
_Aren't you supposed to be another part of me? What's with the cheek!_ _  
_  
**_It is because I am a part of you that I believe you should accept the cats deal, you pathetic mop head. Don’t forget that you are part of me as well. I am thou, thou art I remember._ **  
  
"Yes?" she asked, noticing Akira staring off into space. She must have thought he was staring at her. He panicked. Shit, shit, shit! What to do?!  
  
"Hey, lay off the customers!" Sojiro yelled. Boss… So she really wasn’t his girlfriend! That meant that his mattress was safe… probably.

**_You already knew she wasn’t._ **

_SHUT UP AND LET ME HAVE THIS!!!_  
  
"Sorry if he was rude doctor."  
  
"...I don't mind." wait, this chick was a doctor!?  
  
"Come on. You're getting in the way, go upstairs! We’ll talk later."  
  
Akira made his way up the stairs to his room, planning to do just as his guardian asked before he heard the two say their goodbyes, and figured he may as well hang around and make some small talk. Hopefully squeeze some dinner out of Sojiro before he’d take off for the night.  
  
"So... Girlfriend?" Akira asked. Sojiro frowned, and gave him the nasty eye. Akira knew she wasn’t, but he needed someway to break the ice. He’d failed.  
  
"Get your head out of the gutter punk. She’s the head doctor at the clinic down the street. Rumor has it that she gives pretty crappy examinations and sells some weird homemade medicines."  
  
"Wait, so she's a pharmacist to?"  
  
"Not sure, I just told you what I've heard. I haven't been there myself. We-I mean I, go to a doctor a bit further down town." Sojiro sighed "Although, people should really just leave her alone. It's not like she's getting in the way of anyone's lives..."  
  
"Hmm..." Akira was rather curious now. Maybe he should take a look? He needed a clinic to go to in case he got sick anyways. He doubted Sojiro would take him to his, and according to his parents he should be good on medical insurance.

They still refused to send him any spending money through, the dicks.  
  
"Hey, are we there yet?" Morganna asked from inside Akira's bag, and Akira paled. Sojiro had noticed the cat's voice too, shit!  
  
"Well, I've got to head home and start making dinner." He didn't notice? Lucky!  
  
"Ok, have a good evening!" Akira said as he hurriedly made his way up the stairs, and to his room. He'd been in such a rush that he forgot to ask Sojiro if he could eat any of his leftovers.

 

**[4/15] Friday: Cafe Leblanc Attic; Evening**

 

That had been close! and this shitty cat called itself a thief?! He tossed the bag holding him on the bed, and was satisfied when he heard Morgana groan. That'll show him not to take his surroundings into consideration!  
  
The cat got out of the bag, and looked annoyed until he took in his surroundings. "What the...?! What is this place?!" Morgana was shocked, and Akira felt a little insulted. This place wasn't that bad! It was a least a lot bigger than his old room.

"Is this some kind of abandoned house...!?"  
  
"How rude." Akira muttered. It was then that he noticed Morganna tense up, and heard the sound of footsteps behind him.  
  
Sojiro hadn't gone home?!  
  
No! Now he was going to get thrown out with nothing but a cat to his name before being hauled off to Juvenile hall to slowly rot! He criticized Morgana on his inability to consider his surroundings? What a hypocrite he was! His life still had a tiny chance of turning out ok before, but he was dammed now!  
  
"Hey, what are-"  
  
At least Morgana would suffer to. It was sure to be dissected by a mad government scientist for being able to talk. Serves it ri-!  
  
"I was wondering why I heard meowing..." Dammit, he’d forgotten that only he and Ryuji could understand him! This wasn't fair!  
  
At least when he was kicked out, he could use Morgana as an emergency food source.  
  
"What did you bring it here for!?"  
  
"Ugh........ Um... Well... It doesn't have a home... So I figured I may as well... Um... You know..."  
  
"That's... That's a shame."  
  
"Yeah, a real shame... So, can I keep it? I'm lonely."  
  
"Look, this place is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Although, I guess it would be easier to stay on good behavior if you've got a pet to take care of."  
  
"Y-Yeah..."  
  
"Fine... but keep it quiet when we're open for business. Don't let it roam downstairs either, or i'll toss it out."  
  
"That's fair.”  
  
"Oh, and i'm not going to take care of it. That's all on you."  
  
"No worries, Morgana's a tough kitty!"  
  
"Morgana? but that's a girls name?"  
  
"Wait, it's a boy!?"  
  
"Of course i'm a boy!"  
  
Sojiro sighed, and walked off. Leaving the two alone once more. At least he didn’t seemed taken aback by Akira’s outburst at Morgana’s gender reveal.  
  
"Was that the ruler of this place?" Morgana asked, having calmed himself down from his earlier outburst. He’d stayed quiet during the discussion in order to gauge Akira’s negotiation skills. He was impressed. However, the boy was dense for not realizing he was a male.  
  
"Yeah, he rules this land in the name of Coffee, and Curry. I'm pretty sure he's also got a clingy girlfriend too, if last nights phone call is anything to go by."  
  
"He seemed pretty understanding for someone who keeps you cramped up in this dump."  
  
"Hey, that's rude! Sure it's shabby, but it's a lot bigger than my old room."  
  
"That's kinda sad."  
  
"Shut up. I already have one magical creature making fun of me, I don't need it being two-for-two!"  
  
**_Technically, you're making fun of yourself..._ **  
  
Akira ignored him, and Morgana glanced at the staircase when they heard footsteps making their way up the stairs. It was Sojiro (obviously), and he was holding a plate of leftovers which he set on Akira's bed. Akira assumed it was meant for Morgana, who dug into it like he hadn't eaten in days.  
  
"Seriously... It had to keep calling out in that cute little voice..."  
  
"Wow, look at him go..." Akira muttered, Just watching him made Akira remember how hungry he was... He'd eaten nothing but bread today dammit!

After all that talk about Yakisoba bread... It wasn’t even all that good either!  
  
"Make sure you wash that dish."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Hm... Morgana huh... Well it's not the worst name in the world..." Sojiro muttered as he walked off. Akira heard the door close downstairs and assumed that Sojiro had finally returned home for the night.  
  
"Looks like the chief likes me better than you."  
  
**_Bastard._ ** Was a shared thought.  
  
"Shut it cat." Morgana merely laughed as he finished his food.  
  
"To be honest, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida's cells."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Remember when you guys asked me what I was back at the castle? To be honest, I don't remember anything about my birth..."  
  
"That sucks, but don’t worry I don’t either!"

“Not like that! I think the metaverse's distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form."  
  
"It can do that?!"  
  
"Why do you think persona users are born in the first place?”

“What if you were just a cat who awakened a persona?”

“That can’t be! I mean why else would a cat be able to talk like this? There's no other possible explanation! I have to be human!"  
  
"Well, you might just be a cat who learned by studying humans and just forgot about that when you wound up in that castle..."  
  
"..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of anyone's mouth ever. I'm not Meowth! This isn't Pokémon! There's no doubt that the distortions were what caused me to lose my real self. I'm sure that once they're purged i'll finally be able to get that self back."  
  
"Well, if you're sure..." If Akira were perfectly honest, he was pretty sure purging these distortions wouldn't solve anything. He was also sure that Morgana knew this too. Even still, he remained silent.  
  
**_Seems he's growing on you..._ **  
  
"And I have a pretty good idea on how to do it too. That's why I was at the castle in the first place."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Come to think of it... I didn't get hungry over at that world..." Morgana muttered as he gazed at his empty plate. "Let me make myself clear: You taking care of me won't be for nothing. It'll be give and take."  
  
"Will you teach me some super sweet ninja moves?"  
  
"I do have a lot of Intel on infiltration tools, so I guess you can say that."  
  
"As long as I can live out my dream of being a ninja, i'll be satisfied."  
  
"Then it's a deal!"  
  
"yep, yep!"  
  
Morgana seemed rather happy with Akira's answer.

 

 _I am thou,_ **_thou_ ** _art I..._ _  
_ _Thou hast acquired a_ **_new_ ** _vow._ _  
_ _  
_ _It shall_ **_become_ ** _the wings of rebellion_ _  
_ _that_ **_breaketh_ ** _thy chains of captivity._ _  
_ _  
_ _With the birth of the_ **_Magician_ ** _Persona,_ _  
_ _I have obtained the winds of blessing that_ _  
_ _shall_ **_lead_ ** _to freedom and new power..._

 **[** **Confidant: I. Magician...........** ★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ **..... Morgana** **]** **  
** **Infiltration Tools:** _Allows you to craft basic infiltration tools._

 

"I'll lecture you about the infiltration tools overtime."  
  
"Can't I just learn it all now?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Aw..."  
  
“Don’t worry, I'm gonna stick with you wherever you go from today on."  
  
"Even the bathroom?"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I"  
  
"Because I poop there. Also because it's creepy!"  
  
"Alright fine! I'll stick to you for most of the places you go to from today on."  
  
"Thanks for understanding, and on the topic of understanding... What's a persona?"  
  
"A persona? ah right, I forget that you're all noobs." Morgana laughed at his own joke, and explained "Personas are the strength born from one's heart, and i'm willing to bet that their power could be affected by whatever life experiences you gain as well."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm also willing to bet that you'll be able to pick up some useful skills if you become acquainted with lots of capable people. This is all part of our deal, got it. So do me a favor and test my theory."  
  
"...Can you go into more detail?"  
  
"I expect great things from you, so don't let me down. OK?"  
  
"I waited all my life to hear someone say that, but hearing it from a cat that likes to ignore me leaves a sour taste in my mouth."  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"I said you're an inspiration Morgana-sensei!"  
  
"Good answer. Naturally, I'll accompany you when you go out, don't worry it's free of charge. Getting around with these tiny legs would be a pain so i'll just stay in your bag."  
  
"Great..." Morgana sure was high maintenance. Akira just hoped he wasn't making a mistake.  
  
His stomach growled.

He hungered.

Somewhere far away (except not really) A certain girl sneezed all over her computer screen.

 

_End Of Chapter 1..._

* * *

 

**Akira Kurusu's Social Qualities**

Knowledge: ★☆☆☆☆ [Rank: Oblivious]  
Guts: ★☆☆☆☆ [Rank: Milquetoast]  
Proficiency: ★☆☆☆☆ [Rank: Bumbling]  
Kindness: ★☆☆☆☆ [Rank: Inoffensive]  
Charm: ★☆☆☆☆ [Rank: Existent]

**Akira Kurusu's Major Arcana**

**0.** Fool (Igor): **★** ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ [Rank: 1]  
**I.** Magician (Morgana): **★** ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ [Rank: 1]  
**II.** Priestess: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**III.** Empress: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**IV.** Emperor: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**V.** Hierophant: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**VI.** Lovers: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**VII.** Chariot (Ryuji Sakamoto): **★** ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ [Rank: 1]  
**VIII.** Justice: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**IX.** Hermit: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**X.** Fortune: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**XI.** Strength: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**XII.** Hanged Man: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**XIII.** Death: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**XIV.** Temperance: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**XV.** Devil: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**XVI.** Tower: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**XVII.** Star: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**XVIII.** Moon: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**XIX.** Sun: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**XX.** Judgement: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
**XXI.** World: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to consider. 
> 
> Akira didn't go rushing off. Ryuji and Mishima are at risk of getting expelled! How'd Ryuji not go overboard? I wonder~
> 
> Akira wouldn't know the code names because of this, or that he can wield multiple personas.
> 
> The only change to the plot was Akira not going after Kamoshida. Ryuji went himself, and Mishima followed.
> 
> Akira doesn't know Mishima leaked his records. 
> 
> A few more too, like Ann and the castle situation :)


	3. April Sixteenth: Filler Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira meets Tae... Enough said.

_I feel a strange weight pressing down on my body..._

_Could this be the stress of my new life getting to me...?_

**[4/16] Saturday: ? ; Early Morning**

He'd gotten lucky, and had been able to catch a seat on the train to school. Morgana suggested that he read a book to pass the time. Unfortunately, he didn't have any on him. At least now he had a to-do list for the day, buy books!

Progress was nice~

What else was nice was that he was pretty sure he may have learned something new about Sakura-san. With all the shit that had happened the past couple of days, he'd forgotten about the encounter he'd had with the mysterious Alibaba.

 **[4/9] Saturday:** **Yongen-Jaya Backstreets** **; Afternoon**

_He'd been looking for Sojiro Sakura's house. The directions he'd gotten were garbage, and when he tried to use the gps on his phone, he remembered that he didn't get wifi. Thankfully, a police officer had kindly shown him the way._

"He's not in?"

"Nope, he's probably at his cafe, Leblanc... Who are you by the way?"

"Ah, Akira, Akira Kurusu."

"Kurusu? Ah! you're the boy Sakura-san took in. You don't look like a trouble maker type..."

"I'm a delinquent maid."

"..."

"That was a joke."

"I see..." there was an awkward silence between the two, until it was finally broken by a beeping coming from the delivery mans direction. He cursed, and glanced at Akira with a panicked look. "Look kid, I've got a lot of packages to deliver. You're living with him as is, so can I just leave this with you?"

"Sure, but... Isn't that against some rule?"

"Nah, You're living together no? Leaving it with you should be the same thing."

"You're an awful deliveryman." Akira said, but accepted the package regardless. "He should be at Cafe Leblanc right?"

"Obviously, it's his cafe after all..." The beeping got louder "Shit! I really gotta go!"

The man left as Akira glanced at the package. It was addressed to Sojiro Sakura, but he had to wonder what was inside?

 _I guess I could just ask him later..._  He thought as he decided to make his way to the cafe. He would have let things fall into place if it wasn't for his phone vibrating the instant he took two steps forward.

[Alibaba: Leave the package on the front door please]

 _What the fuck?_ Glancing around, Akira didn't notice anyone in particular. How'd this "Alibaba" know about the package, or his phone number?!

[Alibaba: Don't ask questions, just do it before I steal all your personal information and post it online!]

He tried to reply, but merely received an error message. He would have ignored it, and asked Sakura-san about it later if it wasn't for the picture this guy sent to his phone. A picture that appeared to show him, and that deliveryman seemingly making a shady transaction outside Sakura-san's house.

"Wha-?!" _This little shit._ "This is Photoshoped!"

[Alibaba: Who'd believe you?]

With that last message, the entire conversation was deleted.

Akira left the package on the front door and walked off. He wasn't getting involved in this, nope! No siry.

**[4/16] Saturday: ? ; Early Morning**

He'd tried asking Sojiro if his house was haunted, or if he knew any hackers by the name Alibaba, but was shut up by his glare. He figured that it was best not to ask any questions. He'd avoid the Sakura home regardless. However, That wouldn't stop him from purposely having Sojiro believe that he'd assume it was a significant other. Although, he was pretty sure it was a daughter, or son. No adult would be that petty over mail.

_**Have you forgotten the entire reason you're here?** _

He takes that back. Looks like the mystery of Alibaba will forever remain unsolved.

**[4/16] Saturday: Aoyama-Itchome; Early Morning**

Akira overheard a group of girls talking about feeling ill on his way to school. He would have ignored it, but Morgana seemed interested in the conversation. He would have just let him out so that he could hear it on his own, but he was pretty sure people would see him, and rat him out for bringing a cat to school. He didn't need that sort of attention, thank you very much!

"I see, so doctors have the best medicine huh?"

Akira didn't respond to the cats mutterings. It would be odd if people saw him talking to a cat, so he just went back to walking while listening to Morgana's words.

"Hey, wasn't that one customer back at Leblanc a doctor?"

"You mean the punk girl? Why, do you have a cold?" Akira whispered back. If he was careful, people wouldn't notice.

"No you idiot! although, she did have an interesting fashion sense..."

"It fits if she was in charge of the autopsies."

"Really?! Wait. That's not important right now!"

"You're the one who brought it up..."

"Don't you think it'd be nice to have some strong medicine to use at the palace?"

"I guess... Wait, so they'd work like the model guns?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't."

"Alright then, let's go buy some drugs!"

"Don't put it like that..."

They ended their conversation there. They had approached the school gate, and Akira didn't need people giving him odd looks. Upon arrival, he subtly deposited Morgana into a bush. They'd planned this out before leaving Leblanc. While he was in class Morgana would do his own thing, and the'd meet up at the courtyard before lunch was over. Akira had agreed to help with the palace, but he doubted Ryuji would be happy if he saw him right now. As a result, Morgana had told him not to worry, and that he'd handle everything.

Even still, he had a lot of free time until then…

**[4/16] Saturday: Shujin Academy; Lunchtime**

"There you are." It had been troublesome, but Morgana had succeed in locating Ryuji!

"Where have you been?" The boy asked as he took a bite of his lunch. It was cheap bread from the student store.

"Um… sleeping?" It wasn't a lie. He'd slept well, Akira made an excellent pillow.

"wait, so you really did have a place to sleep? I thought you were just talking out your ass!"

"What?! I'd never lie about something like that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, who u stay'n with?"

"That's not important."

"I disagree."

"Look, are we meeting up today or not? I don't have a cell phone!"

"Yeah, yeah, we can meet up on the roof after class. Le'me just text Ann."

"Excellent, i'll meet you there."

"Wait, tha'd it? You just came here for that?!"

"I have other things to do. Don't worry, I'll explain everything later."

With that Morgana ran off. Ryuji would had called after him, or followed if it wasn't for everyone giving him odd looks.

Oops... Had he been to loud?

**[4/16] Saturday: Social Studies Class; Afternoon**

Akira felt a murderous intent before a stick of chalk hit him square in the face. It really hurt.

"Ouch... That looked like it hurt!" A girl muttered, another student snickered "He hit him right in the forehead..."

"That's what that delinquent gets for daydreaming!"

"That hit me right on the face, what if it had taken out my eye!? i'll report you!"

"Go ahead and try punk, no one will believe you!"

"The truth hurts! It hurts just like the chalk dust in my eye!"

"Kids these days have no respect for their elders, now shut up and pay attention!"

"Yes sir..." Akira apologized pathetically as Mr. Ushimaru returned to his lesson. He heard more mutters, and snickers from his classmates, and blushed.

_**While i'm all for the theatrics, was that over reaction truly necessary? You could have accomplished the same with a simple "that hurt".** _

_You know me, I like to be overbearing._ He wondered what point Arsene hoped to make by speaking to him every so often. Didn't he know the answer to most of his questions?

"Good grief... Looks like you need more training before you'll be able to dodge that."

"You think?" Akira whispered. "Wait, when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Quiet, you're gonna get me caught!"

"You're the one who asked!"

"Hmm, that cat again?" Mr. Ushimaru muttered aloud "The faculty really needs to have that taken care off." He glanced at Akira's direction, thankfully, Akira managed to make himself appear busy by looking over his social studies notes, and adding to them. It worked as well as he hoped and Mr. Ushimaru's chalk didn't come back with a vengeance.

He also didn't notice that Ann had been eavesdropping on him.

**[4/16] Saturday: Hideout; After School**

"Looks like we're all here." Ryuji said as Ann took her seat on a desk. The trio was sitting on main buildings school roof. He figured this was as private place as any in a school. It also helped that they had easy access to the palace from here. Morgana was lying down on another desk, and hadn't said much since arriving.

"M'kay, let's get goin'!"

"Hold on, it's still too early for us to head back to the palace."

"Really? Why! Don't we just gotta steal that treasure thingy?"

"You shouldn't underestimate that palace. We should prepare as much as possible."

"Ain't that Persona shit enough?"

"No! This is exactly what I mean when I say that you shouldn't underestimate it! If you die there, you'll die for real! We need to prepare before we head in."

"but... how exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"I'm glad you asked Lady Ann!" Morgnana replied as he sat up "First, we'll need to find better equipment!"

"If you're talkin' about weapons, I know a kick ass place!"

"Excellent, in that case i'll leave it to you. We'll also need some medicine. Fatigue is unavoidable, so we should prepare for it."

"And um... Where can we get this medicine?"

"Worry not Lady Ann, I have that covered."

"Really? And how's a cat gonna get his paws on medicine?"

"I have my ways~"

Ryuji frowned. This was as better time as any to ask... "You mentioned something about having an idea of where to stay back at the station yesterday, does it have anything to do with that guy?"

"Wait, what guy?" Ann was confused.

"Wow, you can be surprisingly perceptive Ryuji..."

"Are you makin' fun of me?!"

"To answer your question, I can't say."

Ryuji kicked away a rock "I bet it is! The coward left us hanging yesterday!"

"Now, now, no one told you to go charging in. It's thanks to you that Kamoshida's palace was so difficult yesterday"

"You're saying it's my fault?!"

"You need to have a tighter leash on that temper."

Ryuji clenched his teeth, but said nothing. He knew as much. It was that very temper that ruined the track team after all.

"so... Mind letting me in the loop here?" Ann asked, Morgana turned to her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry lady Ann, but i'd like his identity to stay secret for now. Just know that there's another Persona user, consider him our trump card if you will."

"Wait, so that really was you in Akira's desk this afternoon?!"

"Wait, that's where you were!"

"You heard that?! I'm such a failure... no! no! no! That's not important. You'll meet him soon enough. I'm going to go secure the medicine. Ryuji, i'll leave the weapons to you!"

"What about me?"

"Lady Ann, you don't need to trouble yourself..."

"I don't want to just sit around doing nothing!"

"Just come with me? we can pick up equipment together while Morgana gets us the medicine."

"I do feel bad about forcing Lady Ann to spend her hard earned savings, but..."

"Alright, we'll meet here tomorrow!" Ryuji cut in, wanting to prepare as fast as possible.

"By the way, is he joining us in this too?"

"hm? I'll see what I can do. He did agree to help me after all!"

"I see..."

The group split for the day.

**[4/16] Saturday: Yongen-Jaya Backstreets; After School**

Morgana had asked him to go on ahead. It seemed he was meeting up with Ry-Sakamoto, and Takamaki. It wasn't his problem... He'd agreed to help Morgana, but it felt awkward talking to Sakamoto after what happened yesterday.

He didn't want to go back to Leblanc yet either...

Perhaps there was a way to kill time whi-

"There you are!"

Akira did not let out a girly squeak, and anything Morgana claims is nothing but lies and slander!

Looking down, Akira spotted Morgana running towards him. "I'm exhausted! Running on all fours in this cat body is as hard as I thought. Carry me!"

"Why?"

"It's too hot for me to go in the bag right now!"

"Alright, alright fine!" Doing as the cat said, Akira picked him up, and held him like a doll. He received some strange looks for his troubles.

This was embarrassing!

"So anyway, I've got a good idea! Remember that customer from yesterday?"

"The Punk doctor? Wait... Is this related to our conversation this morning?"

"Yes. As you said before, let's go buy some drugs!"

"I don't have much money though..."

"It wouldn't hurt to try and buy something... She's supposed to be a doctor that prescribes medication after a quick examination."

"Allegedly."

"Well. I realized something while I was hanging out in your desk. If she's got sketchy rumors like that, maybe she's the kind of doctor that'll help us out."

"Or she's just got rumors for her sense of style."

"Just take me to her. She should be somewhere in this neighborhood."

"Aren't you demanding..." Akira muttered, but did as he was told. He remembered where the clinic was supposed to be from what Sojiro had said about it the night before. Besides, he may as well get acquainted with a local doctor, just in case.

**[4/16] Saturday: Yongen-Jaya Takemi Medical Clinic; After School**

He'd have to make something up... He couldn't tell her the real reason he needed the medicine, he'd get committed for sure.

"H-Hello, I heard this place was a clinic..."

"What are you getting all flustered for?" Morgana whispered, and Akira had to hold himself back from telling him to be quiet.

"...Is this your first visit?"

"Y-Yeah, I just moved here a couple of days ago..."

"Hm... You look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Yeah... Leblanc yesterday evening..."

"Well, whatever. So what are you here for today?" how rude, she's the one who asked!

Focus!

This was the moment of truth that would either make, or break everything!

"I um... I've been feeling faint, and having nightmares lately..."

_**Smooth.** _

"..."

"...Fine. Please head to the exam room." Something told him Takemi didn't buying a word he'd said.

_**It's because you were stuttering. Carnivores can sense fear.** _

_I understand that she's a punk, but a carnivores a bit..._

_**Stop standing around, and move before she becomes even more suspicious of you, you fool!** _

Akira did just that, and made his way into the newly unlocked exam room. After a couple of minutes that consisted of tests, questions, and odd looks Takemi asked "...In a case like yours, it's usually stress. I'll prescribe some pain relievers ok?"

"K, thanks doc..." Morgana owed him for this.

"On second thought, looks like I still need to restock those..."

"Is that so?"

"So lets go with sleeping pills instead! Sleep is the best medicine anyway."

"I-I guess?"

"This lady sure does know her stuff..." Morgana muttered, taking mental notes. Sleep was that important huh?

"What type of pill do you want? Bitter, or sweet?"

"I didn't know they had sweet pills? But you're the doctor so, whatever pill you'd recommend sounds good..." He needed to sound neutral. He wasn't even sure sleeping pills would do anything besides make everyone at the palace sleepy! However, asking for the painkillers would obviously be suspicious!

"I see, how about a stinky pill then?"

"Pass."

"I'm only joking, there's no such thing as a stinky tasting pill. There are some smelly ones though."

"Ahaha... That's funny..." This was getting really awkward.

"Alright, why don't we stop beating around the bush... You're not sick at all are you? I'm not as dumb as I look you know."

She'd figured him out! Screw owing him one, that stupid cat owed him eight of his nine lives!"

"Busted..." He even had the audacity to keep talking, that bastard!

"I don't think you look dumb..."

"Cute."

"..."

"...I'm guessing you're here because you've heard the rumors about me, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"So you're one of those patients with an ulterior motive huh? Jeez, what's this world come to?"

"Well, I really do need the medicine."

"I guess high school kids have it tough nowadays too huh?"

"Somewhat."

"Fine, I'll prescribe you some medication."

"Really? Thanks!"

"But only medication that'll help you recover your health."

"That's cool..."

"You seem pretty honest, so it should be fine. This is a private practice, so all the medicine I dispense is original."

"Really?" Something about that sounded fishy.

"I have a license to make my own formulas." She'd read his mind!

"I see, that's pretty cool!"

"It's your responsibility to take care of yourself, so feel free to stop by anytime."

"I will! I don't know how this medical stuff works though..."

"We can figure that stuff out later, but it's nice that your so quick on the uptake. Saves me the hassle..."

He just nodded. He dodged a bullet there.

"Although, you're a pretty weird kid. I wonder what you're going to use that medicine for..."

Or not.

"Well, as long as you don't cause me any trouble, it's not my problem." Takemi said, and showed him what she had in stock at the moment. Akira was a bit annoyed to learn that Morgana expected him to pay for this. He was so calling in that favor later. He blew a good sum of money on this stuff! As he was leaving, he ran into a pissed off looking salary-man. Politely, Akira moved aside, and the man rushed into Takemi's office.

Was this another patient? Didn't you have to wait outside for these things? He was pretty sure Takemi was the receptionist here too...

Maybe he had called in advance?

"Enough of this!"

Akira jumped, and he was pretty sure the mans loud voice had even caused Morgana to flinch. What was that about?

"You're the only one who could have developed that type of medicine!" This sounded juicy.

"Are you seriously eavesdropping right now?" Morganna asked

"Oh please, it's not like you don't do it." Akira whispered back

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Don't play dumb with me. Rumor has it that it's a drug so potent, it could give a person unlimited power!"

"Really? That's news to me... Don't tell me you actually believe every rumor you hear?!"

"Developing experimental drugs, medicines, and herbal remedies violate all health regulations! Are you attempting to create a super-stimulant? A drug like that will only become a social issue."

"You're really persistent, you know that? I'm just a quack..."

"The police may not be taking action, but I imagine the media will soon pick up on it. Do you intend to ruin my reputation again? Huh!? You're a disgrace to the medical community!"

"..." Akira wasn't sure, but she seemed angry if that tsk was anything to go by.

"What's with that look? That was your mistake, was it not? I will not be responsible for your criminal actions. Dispose of that "Medicine" immediately and resign!"

The man kept on going "The name Tae Takemi will neve-!"

Akira accidentally hit the wall with his back heel.

"Hey, is somebody there?!"

He heard rustling from inside the room, and took this as his cue to leave.

**[4/16] Saturday: Yongen-Jaya Backstreets; After School**

They'd barely made it out of there.

"Geez, they almost caught us." Morgana said from his spot in Akira's bag. They'd manage to hid behind a wall when that man came running out, and were thankfully overlooked. Akira was currently making his way back to Leblanc. "Sounded like they were talking about something dangerous... do you think that woman could be hiding some extra strong medicine?"

"I don't know... Sounds sketchy."

"Although, if it's that strong it may come in handy at the palace! Lets come back when that man isn't here."

"Wait what, why!?"

"Why not? It's not like coming back would be bad. Don't humans visit doctors regularly anyway?"

"I guess... but i'd rather not take experimental drugs..."

"You worry to much, just remember that we shouldn't involve people in Phantom Thief stuff. They have nothing to do with this. Let's keep everything a secret!"

"Phantom Thief stuff?"

"What else would you call us?"

"Magical girls?"

"..." Morgana frowned, and ducked back into Akira's bag.

He refused to speak to Akira for the entire night.

* * *

**Akira Kurusu's Social Qualities**

Knowledge: ★☆☆☆☆ [Rank: Oblivious]  
Guts: ★☆☆☆☆ [Rank: Milquetoast]  
Proficiency: ★☆☆☆☆ [Rank: Bumbling]  
Kindness: ★☆☆☆☆ [Rank: Inoffensive]  
Charm: ★☆☆☆☆ [Rank: Existent]

**Akira Kurusu's Major Arcana**

**0.**  Fool (Igor):  **★** ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ [Rank: 1]  
 **I.**  Magician (Morgana):  **★** ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ [Rank: 1]  
 **II.**  Priestess: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **III.**  Empress: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **IV.**  Emperor: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **V.**  Hierophant: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **VI.**  Lovers: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **VII.**  Chariot (Ryuji Sakamoto):  **★** ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ [Rank: 1]  
 **VIII.**  Justice: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **IX.**  Hermit: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **X.**  Fortune: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **XI.**  Strength: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **XII.**  Hanged Man: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **XIII.**  Death: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **XIV.**  Temperance: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **XV.**  Devil: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **XVI.**  Tower: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **XVII.**  Star: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **XVIII.**  Moon: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **XIX.**  Sun: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **XX.**  Judgement: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
 **XXI.** World: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to consider.
> 
> Akira isn't meeting with Ann and Ryuji, he also doesn't have much context about what happened in the palace yesterday.
> 
> Consequently, Akira isn't aware of the fact that he can use multiple persona's, yet.
> 
> How many people like the shout-outs? There were at least 2~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://www.reddit.com/r/Persona5/comments/6pfvep/a_different_path_for_us/  
> Some other stories/theories also helped. I'm really digging a certain one about two specific characters. 
> 
> Basically, Akira and Akechi swap roles.
> 
> Somewhat. They're still different people in the end after all.
> 
> Enjoy this train wreck lol
> 
> Going to try do do an Akira/Akechi (not the ship) type of thing here, but don't be surprised if you don't see the pancake lover for a while at the beginning.


End file.
